


Литературные изыски

by Whitelika



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Literature, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitelika/pseuds/Whitelika
Summary: Путь к сердцу студента-филолога лежит через Шекспира и рыцарские романы
Relationships: Lee Sungjong/Lee Sungyeol





	Литературные изыски

**Author's Note:**

> В рамках #INFiction_StudFest
> 
> Должны же мне были в жизни пригодиться лекции университетского профессора литературы, в узких кругах известного как Бонд~

\- Нет, ну посмотри на него! Эй, да не так же явно!  
Сонёль и Мёнсу сидят в университетской столовой: Сонёль прячется за учебником по баллистике, а Мёнсу смотрит на своего друга, как на идиота.  
Просто Сонёль влюбился, а Мёнсу, как верный лучший друг, всегда рядом, чтобы выслушать его влюблённые вздохи и вопли. Вот и на этот раз предмет обожания Сонёля сидит в нескольких столах от них, болтая с какими-то девушками, а Сонёль медленно переходит в состояние тающей розовой желешки, готовой вот-вот растечься по полу.  
\- Какой же он красивый… – в очередной раз вздыхает Сонёль, крепче обнимая учебник в своих руках. – Неземной такой…  
\- И почему ты до сих пор с ним ни разу не говорил? – Мёнсу мельком – Сонёль ведь просил смотреть не явно – кидает ещё один взгляд на того парня, который смог занять сердце его друга. – Ты мне уже недели три про него ноешь и за это время даже ни разу рядом с ним не постоял.  
\- Постоял, вообще-то. В прошлый четверг я было зашёл в лифт, там оказался он, и поэтому я вышел на следующем этаже и дальше поднимался пешком, - «парирует» Сонёль, и Мёнсу хочется то ли смеяться, то ли рыдать, потому что такое состояние его друга – это действительно не нормально.  
\- Да что с тобой такое, Ли Сонёль?!  
\- Просто… – Сонёль совсем сникает, опуская голову. – Для него я, наверное, глупый.  
Мёнсу таким заявлением крайне удивлён. Нет, он, конечно, всегда готов подтвердить, что Ли Сонёль – тот ещё придурок, но когда Ли Сонёль начинает говорить об этом сам – это уже подозрительно. А Сонёль же замешательства друга вроде и не замечает, но продолжает говорить, объясняясь.  
\- Он ведь с филологического. Для него какая-нибудь моя аэродинамика – вообще скучная ерунда. Ему, наверное, интересны литература, история, языки… А я в этом ничего не смыслю, вот и буду казаться ему идиотом. Он сам со мной даже говорить не станет.  
Мёнсу хочется прочитать длинную тираду о том, какой же Сонёль придурок, если думает, что кто-то всерьёз оценивает людей таким образом, и что за «аэродинамику» и «скучную ерунду» в одном предложении некоторые их одногруппники его бы немедленно побили – ну, хотя бы в Варкрафте – но внимание зацепилось за одно слово друга.  
\- А с чего ты решил, что он филолог?  
Вопрос этот вызывает у Сонёля ступор, и он даже опускает несчастный учебник по баллистике, за которым пытался прятаться.  
\- Ну… В нашем корпусе пары только у нас и у филологов. Он всё время ходит с девушками, а девушки водятся на филфаке. И он весь такой изящный, грациозный… Он слишком красивый для нашего физмата.  
\- Эй, а я что ли не красивый?  
\- Ты задрот, ты не считаешься, – фыркает Сонёль и снова поднимает учебник, чтобы дальше смотреть на своего предполагаемого студента-филолога из-за него.  
\- Ну и пойду я, – бурчит Мёнсу, подхватывая свой рюкзак.  
\- Эй, а кому я буду ныть? – Сонёль жалобно смотрит на друга, но Мёнсу категорично поднимается из-за стола.  
\- Сонёль, мы же лучшие друзья. Конечно же я знаю, что у тебя в голове живёт маленькая копия меня, которая иногда даёт тебе советы, и именно поэтому ты хоть иногда принимаешь разумные решения. Ей и поной, – и прежде, чем Сонёль начнёт возмущаться, Мёнсу добавляет. – И, кстати, если тебе так уж критично… Дону-хён же с филологического, какая там у него кафедра, европейской литературы? Попроси у него старые лекции. Ты ведь в прошлом году выучил кучу лекций по социологии за ночь, вот и здесь выцепишь что-нибудь и будешь своего филолога каким-нибудь Шекспиром впечатлять. Ёр-а, не страдай, - улыбаясь, Мёнсу треплет друга по голове и уходит – у него и правда есть свои важные дела.  
Сонёль тоскливо смотрит вслед своему другу, а затем замечает, что и его прекрасный филолог куда-то засобирался. Что ж, смотреть на него издали, конечно, приятно, но, возможно, Мёнсу прав, и действительно пора уже что-то сделать. А он ведь не совсем дурак, чтобы не понять какую-то там литературу, верно? Прихватив свою баллистику, Сонёль воодушевлённо вскакивает с места. Итак, где там этот Чан Дону и его литература?

~

Мёнсу не раз видел Сонёля после бессонных ночей. Попойки, компьютерные игры, от которых было не оторваться, ночи за зубрёжкой перед экзаменами – всё это им обоим знакомо. Но на этот раз что-то по-другому: Мёнсу даже и не удаётся вспомнить, чтобы он хоть когда-то видел у друга настолько ошалелый взгляд.  
\- Ты… Ты представляешь, что здесь? – Сонёль машет у Мёнсу перед носом какой-то толстой тетрадкой, и Мёнсу честно качает головой – если Сонёль ночью явно что-то делал с этой тетрадкой, то Су до пяти утра перечитывал свою любимую Ханакими, так что сейчас восприятие реальности даётся ему немного тяжело, и он даже понятия не имеет, что это вообще за тетрадь, но Сонёля это не смущает. – Какие-то коррелятивные пары, Оресты, Эдипы, Гаргантюа и Панта… Пента… Да я это даже выговорить не могу! А знаешь, как у него одна из тем называется? Я даже переписал! Музыкально… Музыкально-синтагматическая просодия лирического символизма! Ты хоть слово из этого понимаешь?  
\- Музыкально?.. – неуверенно предполагает Мёнсу, судорожно соображая: таинственная тетрадь, непонятные слова… Неужели Ли Сонёль всё-таки решился покорять своего филолога познаниями в литературе и взял лекции у Дону?  
\- Всё плохо, – тяжело вздыхает Сонёль, рухая на парту рядом с Мёнсу. – Как они вообще с этим живут? Это ведь не физика или алгебра, это понять невозможно!  
\- Эй, не парься, Сонёль, – страдания друга – это, конечно, весело, но всё же его кислая мина веселит недолго, и надо приводить его в нормальное состояние. – Не обязательно же вот с этим музыкальным чем-то там связываться! Там должно быть что-нибудь полегче. В крайнем случае, выучишь пару тройку-стихов, расскажешь, и будет всё прекрасно. Стихи же в рифму, запоминаться легко должны. Вон, какой-нибудь пик ми ап ты хоть ночью тебя разбуди без запинки проорёшь, вот и со стихами будет не сложнее. И вообще, Мидзуки-тян ради Идзуми-куна в закрытую школу для парней перевелась, так что, ты какие-то стихи ради своего филолога не выучишь? Давай, Ёр-а, всё ты можешь!  
\- Серьёзно, Мидзуки-тян? – бурчит Сонёль себе под нос, а Мёнсу даже почти оскорблён тем, что его великолепную вдохновляющую речь не оценили, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не замечает, что на скучной паре по экономике, которая, по мнению всего потока, им как будущим ракетостроителям не сдалась ни разу, Сонёль гуглит сборники стихов.

~

День-Д настал. Сонёль нервно теребит рукав, поправляет специально ради такого дела нацепленные очки, ещё раз пробегается глазами по стиху из книжки. Издали слышатся шаги, Сонёль осторожно заглядывает за угол – да, это тот самый парень, и, к счастью, один, как Сонёль и надеялся, без почти вечной стайки девчонок рядом. Итак, уткнуться в книгу, ждать, ещё немного, ещё несколько секунд, и вот, выйти…  
\- Ох, прошу прощения…  
Мысленно Сонёль ликует. Он всё рассчитал правильно: как бы случайно врезался в своего филолога, из-за чего они оба уронили то, что держали в руках, и теперь он может помочь ему всё собрать. Сонёль видел такое в каком-то аниме, которое Мёнсу пару месяцев назад смотрел на какой-то очередной скучной паре и так радовался этому моменту, что свой рукав жевал, чтобы не пищать на всю аудиторию. Сонёль, конечно, знает, что его друг порою слишком восприимчивый, особенно ко всему, что 2D, но всё же а вдруг такое и на других людей действует, пусть даже и не настолько сильно? Так что Сонёль счастливо собирает все тетрадки и листочки, среди которых как бы случайно оставляет и свою книжку. Протягивая всю стопку парню, Сонёль поднимает взгляд и на его лицо. Сердце сразу же как будто пропускает удар, и Сонёлю приходится собрать все силы, чтобы не начать по-идиотски улыбаться.  
Он красивый. Безумно красивый. Все те красивые слова, которые Сонёль читал в стихах, все прямо про него. У него самые красивые на свете глаза, красивый нос, красивые губы, красивый подбородок, а ещё своими красивыми руками очень красиво убирает прядь красивых немного длинных волос за такое красивое ухо. Ох, надо подниматься и уходить скорее, а то слишком долго рядом с такой красотой Сонёлю не вынести.  
\- Кажется, это Ваше, – слышит Сонёль, едва собравшись уходить, а парень протягивает ему обратно книгу. Что ж, значит, придётся взять себя в руки и выдержать ещё минуту разговора. В конце концов, зря он что ли заучивал тот стих?  
\- О, и правда. А знаете, в этом сборнике стихи красивые, сонеты Шекспира… Например, вот, – Сонёль делает глубокий вздох. Только бы не сбиться и ничего не перепутать! – «Как тот актер, который, оробев, теряет нить давно знакомой роли, как тот безумец, что, впадая в гнев, в избытке сил теряет силу воли, – так я молчу, не зная, что сказать, не оттого, что сердце охладело. Нет, на мои уста кладет печать моя любовь, которой нет предела. Так пусть же книга говорит с тобой. Пускай она, безмолвный мой ходатай, идет к тебе с признаньем и мольбой и справедливой требует расплаты. Прочтёшь ли ты слова любви немой? Услышишь ли глазами голос мой?» – Сонёль старается незаметно с облегчением выдохнуть. Справился! – Красиво, правда? Почитайте, вдруг понравится? Дарю в знак извинения, я же вот в Вас врезался… Удачи, приятного чтения! – Сонёль улыбается и торопится скрыться из поля зрения своего филолога.  
На деле Сонёль почти забегает за ближайший угол в противоположной от той, куда шёл его филолог, стороне, и, прижавшись спиной к стене, тяжело дышит. Он сделал это! Подошёл, поговорил, почти познакомился! Ну, если не считать, что он и сам не представился, и у филолога имя не спросил, и вообще ничего нового не узнал… Ой, да всё равно, зато впечатлений новых море! Пожалуй, все эти аниме Мёнсу не настолько бесполезны, как и стихи Шекспира. Остаётся только надеяться, что он не показался филологу слишком странным. Хотя, разве не все на филологическом немного странные?

~

В следующий раз попробовать поговорить с этим парнем-филологом Сонёль решает через несколько дней и поджидает его у выхода из университета после своих пар. Конечно, он понятия не имеет, когда занятия заканчиваются у объекта его обожания, поэтому просто очень надеется на своё везение. Везение его не подводит, и через каких-то полтора часа на горизонте виднеется знакомая светлая макушка, и Сонёль снова прячется за ближайшим углом, чтобы действовать по уже отработанной схеме. Схема срабатывает лишь с небольшой погрешностью: они друг в друга не врезаются, но просто сталкиваются нос к носу, и это, пожалуй, даже лучше.  
\- Здравствуйте, – первым здоровается филолог, и Сонёль изо всех сил старается не утонуть в его слишком уж красивых глазах.  
\- Здравствуйте, – чуть заторможенно отвечает Сонёль, чувствуя себя немного идиотом. Филолог вроде отходить не торопится, а значит, надо как-то поддерживать разговор, и Сонёль задаёт первый пришедший в голову вопрос, который в следующую же секунду кажется самым глупым на свете. – Пары закончились?  
\- Да, – филолог вроде не смотрит на него, как на идиота, и даже улыбается, но Сонёль всё равно нервничает. – И у Вас?  
\- Да… Домой вот собирался… – бормочет Сонёль. Предложить пойти вместе ну хотя бы до ближайшей автобусной остановки решимости как-то не хватает, но зато он галантно открывает перед филологом дверь, надеясь, что это хоть что-нибудь да даст.  
\- О, нам, наверное, обоим до остановки идти, – озвучивает филолог то, на что Сонёль так и не решился, и, стараясь не переборщить со счастливой улыбкой, он уже смелее идёт рядом. – А я Вашу книгу пока не прочитал…  
\- Ничего страшного, – Сонёль усиленно старается делать вид, что он крутой и уверенный в себе старшекурсник, но, хотя ничего другого он и не ожидал, его слегка расстраивает, что филолог не прочитал его книгу. А с другой стороны, не зря ведь он выучил оттуда больше одного сонета. – Но там правда много красивых вещей. Например, мне вот этот сонет нравится: «Уж если нет на свете новизны, а есть лишь повторение былого и понапрасну мы страдать должны, давно рожденное рождая снова, – пусть наша память, пробежавши вспять пятьсот кругов, что солнце очертило, сумеет в древней книге отыскать запечатленный в слове лик твой милый. Тогда б я знал, что думали в те дни об этом чуде, сложно совершенном, – ушли ли мы вперед, или они, иль этот мир остался неизменным. Но верю я, что лучшие слова в честь меньшего слагались божества!» – Сонёль собой даже гордится – совсем без запинки получилось!  
\- И правда красиво, – улыбается филолог, а Сонёлю от этого хочется блеснуть ещё чем-нибудь, и он судорожно вспоминает что-нибудь подходящее из лекций Дону.  
\- У меня этот сонет ассоциируется с… маятниками! – мысль вспоминается как-то совершенно внезапно, и Сонёль не уверен, что это что-то действительно стоящее, но, в любом случае, ведь когда-то на первом курсе он смог сдать экзамен, к которому даже вопросы не читал? Смог, а значит, и здесь в случае чего выкрутится. – В смысле, литература ведь развивается по маятниковому принципу. Сначала свои законы были во времена Античности, другие в Средневековье, а в эпоху Ренессанса снова ориентировались на идеалы Античности, и так далее. Хотя, это, конечно, касается не только литературы, и маятниковый принцип можно встретить в разных областях… Но пошло это, конечно, из физики. Я это в универе уже подробно не изучаю, но, помню, в школьном учебнике по физике с маятников начинался раздел о колебаниях и волнах. Ведь маятник – это закреплённое на оси тело, которое может совершать колебательные движения под действием силы тяжести. Колебательные движения – то есть повторяющиеся точно или почти точно, ну, если посмотреть, например, на настоящий маятник – представляешь же, как выглядит? – он ведь движется влево-вправо абсолютно одинаково, от крайнего правого положения до крайнего левого и обратно. Так же и с литературой, только там не лево-право, а разные нормы Античности и Средневековья, к которым литература возвращается из эпохи в эпоху. Хотя, сложно представить литературу настоящим маятником, конечно, но колебания совершают и не только маятники. Колебания ведь происходят вообще повсюду! Даже наше сердцебиение – это колебательное движение! Разумеется, сердце внутри тела на верёвочке не болтается, там идёт сокращение мышц, но сокращается мышца всё равно всегда одинаково, а не дёргается во все стороны в случайном порядке. А ещё при колебаниях на тело могут действовать разные силы, в самых простых вот свободных колебаниях, например, только внутренние силы системы, но тогда всегда действуют и силы сопротивления, и в итоге колебания затухают. Если так подумать, то интересно, могут ли затухнуть колебания литературы как маятника. Хотя, на неё же должны воздействовать не только внутренние силы, но и внешние. Но это зависит от того, считать ли литературу за целую систему или только как за элемент системы. Ведь если объединить её в одну систему со всеми факторами, которые на неё влияют, то получится, что колебания идут от внутренних сил системы, а значит должно быть и сопротивление, и затухание… – Сонёль настолько увлекается собственной мыслью, что, внезапно поняв, что он вообще-то всё ещё идёт рядом с парнем своей мечты, которому вся эта физика, наверное, совсем не интересна и не понятна, он хочет ударить себя чем-нибудь по голове. Вот ведь идиот! Ещё и на неформальную речь перешёл… Теперь только и остаётся, что смущённо бормотать себе под нос. – Что-то я заболтался, все эти рассуждения, наверное, совсем скучные… А меня, кстати, Ли Сонёль зовут. Я с третьего курса, физмат, кафедра ракетостроения.  
\- Сонбэ, это очень интересно, – возражает филолог, пока Сонёль снова зачарованно наблюдает, как тот заправляет прядь волос за ухо. – Я Ли Сонджон. Я с первого курса, изучаю а…  
Мимо проносится мотоцикл, за рёвом которого Сонёль, и так слишком увлечённый созерцанием Сонджона и обрадованный тем, что наконец знает его имя, так и не слышит, какая у него специальность, но переспрашивать как-то неудобно, и он просто кивает с умным видом.  
\- Наверное, это очень увлекательно!  
\- Да, хотя иногда и бывает сложно.  
\- Понимаю, – после лекций Дону Сонёль действительно прочувствовал боль студентов-филологов. И не удивительно, что Сонджон пока не добрался до Шекспира – если уж им на каждом предмете надо заучивать столько непонятных вещей…  
Они почти доходят до остановки, и Сонджон начинает немного нервничать.  
\- Сонбэ, там, кажется, подходит мой автобус… Просто у него большие перерывы, а мне надо бы успеть сейчас… В следующий раз расскажешь мне ещё что-нибудь, хорошо? Мне правда надо бежать… – быстро поклонившись, Сонджон ускоряет шаг и, как Сонёль видит, запрыгивает в автобус почти перед самым закрытием дверей.  
А Сонёль стоит и расплывается в улыбке. Ли Сонджон, Ли Сонджон, Ли Сонджон. Его имя такое же красивое, как и он сам, и повторять его так же приятно, как и смотреть на него. И рассказывать ему что-то тоже приятно – по крайней мере, Сонёлю казалось, что его действительно слушали, хотя Сонджону, наверное, и казалось, что он какой-то занудный ботаник. А ещё вот это «в следующий раз расскажешь мне что-нибудь». Сонджон не против, чтобы у них был следующий раз! Но всё-таки было бы неплохо узнать, какая у него специальность. Значит, филология и что-то на «а»… Сонёль прямо столбенеет от осознания. Ну наверняка это английская литература! И Шекспир, с которым он к Сонджону пристал, у него, наверное, в печёнках уже сидит… Тогда уж точно понятно, почему он книжку не прочитал: кому же захочется по десять раз перечитывать одно и то же? Что ж, ладно, но к следующему разу Сонёль будет готов!

~

Сонёль, кажется, даже для школьных уроков литературы не читал столько, сколько прочёл в последние дни, но теперь он готов впечатлять Сонджона своими познаниями. Только вот поговорить с Сонджоном никак не удаётся: то они просто ни разу не пересекаются за день, хотя Сонёль и старается держаться около тех аудиторий, где должны быть пары у первокурсников-филологов, то вроде и пересекаются, но Сонджон всё окружён стайкой девушек, а Сонёлю впечатлять Сонджона не наедине пока боязно. Он ведь даже Мёнсу пока не рассказывал о своих успехах – главным образом, чтобы точно не пришлось признаваться в том, что он использовал момент из аниме, чтобы с Сонджоном познакомиться. Так что Сонёль терпит, выжидает и собирается с силами, чтобы при первой же возможности сразить Сонджона наповал.  
А первая возможность представляется всё равно слишком внезапно и неожиданно. Сонёль и Мёнсу, не выспавшиеся и измученные после сложной контрольной, бредут по университетским коридорам, когда Сонёль замечает впереди Сонджона. Сонджон наконец-то один, и идёт не торопится, и Сонёль даже поначалу думает, не мерещится ли ему, но даже Мёнсу молча кивает вперёд и бросает на Сонёля заговорщические взгляды. Дилемма сложна: с одной стороны, идеальная возможность снова поговорить с Сонджоном, но с другой стороны, скорее всего придётся раскрываться перед Мёнсу. Сонёль судорожно переводит взгляд с удаляющейся спины парня, который ему нравится, на друга, но, когда Сонджон почти скрывается за поворотом, Сонёль всё же бросает Мёнсу быстрое «стой здесь» и спешит вперёд.  
\- Привет, – здоровается он, поравнявшись с Сонджоном, и сразу же непроизвольно расплывается в улыбке.  
\- О, сонбэ! – Сонджон тоже улыбается ему и так очаровательно чуть склоняет голову на бок, что какая-то часть Сонёля хочет прямо сейчас признаваться ему в любви. – Что нового у Шекспира?  
\- От него я решил пока отдохнуть, – Сонёль смущённо отводит взгляд, всё ещё сожалея, что он лез к Сонджону с этим Шекспиром, когда это ему, должно быть, совсем не надо, и торопится перевести тему. – Я вот сейчас «Дон Кихота» читаю, знаешь же это произведение? – Сонджон кивает, и Сонёль продолжает говорить увереннее. – Кстати, ведь большинство знает о нём только то, что Дон Кихот дрался с мельницами. Но, знаешь, ведь этот роман появился на стыке двух эпох. В Средние века преобладали романы о рыцарях, а рыцари, убивая драконов, колдунов и прочих, так сказать, расколдовывали мир, то есть в мире становилось всё меньше неизвестного для человека – ну, насколько это вообще было возможно для людей того времени. И таким образом для Дон Кихота не осталось уже ничего по-настоящему таинственного, и ему только и остаётся, что сражаться с мельницами. А ещё… – Сонёль замолкает. В тетради Дону-хёна точно было ещё что-то об этом, но, как назло, он именно это никак не может вспомнить, а в голове крутятся только жалкие обрывки фраз о каких-то совсем других произведениях. – Знаешь… Мне кажется… – Сонёль тянет время пустыми словами, но понимает, что ему всё равно не удастся ничего вспомнить. А значит, надо выкручиваться самому. – Мне кажется, что современные физики, да и в принципе учёные, чем-то похожи на рыцарей, как и на средневековых, так и на Дон Кихота. Ведь мы знаем и изучаем столько всего крутого о том, как устроен наш мир, то есть, можно сказать, мы, как и рыцари, тоже расколдовываем его. И хотя на наш век осталось ещё немало вещей, которые нам только предстоит узнать, нам всё равно уже не хватает чего-то такого, более волшебного. Может, поэтому среди нас так много фанатов комиксов о супергероях, фантастики и фэнтези… Например, ты не представляешь, как мои одногруппники могут спорить о том, как должен летать Супермен с точки зрения физики, или чём-то ещё таком.  
\- То есть, Сонёль-сонбэ, ты тоже рыцарь? – спрашивает Сонджон, улыбаясь, а Сонёль чувствует, что от такого он всё же начинает краснеть.  
\- Я об этом не думал, – честно признаётся Сонёль, и, на самом деле, такой вопрос Сонджона сбивает его с толку. Его ведь рыцарем назвали. И не кто-нибудь, а парень, который ему нравится. И хотя из всех рыцарей Сонёлю близки разве что рыцари-джедаи, так и хочется ляпнуть, мол, да ради тебя я б сразил хоть дракона, хоть армию ситхов. Но, наверное, это глупо, и Сонёль просто смущённо мнётся на месте, не зная, что сказать, да и вообще в состоянии ли он говорить, потому что его, кажется, унесло в какие-то дали околоромантических фантазий, как бывает у Мёнсу в аниме. – Мне… Наверное, мне пора. Ещё увидимся! – решив, что уж лучше уйти, чем ляпнуть какую-то глупость, Сонёль скорее сбегает.  
Рядом с Сонджоном Сонёль и забыть успел, что его должен был ждать Мёнсу. А Мёнсу его и не ждал там, где его оставили, а подобрался ближе и вовсю грел уши, а теперь ехидно улыбался Сонёлю.  
\- И как давно ты с ним так общаешься ? – спрашивает Мёнсу, едва они немного отходят.  
\- В смысле? – старается играть в дурачка Сонёль, потому что он всё ещё не собирается признавать роль аниме в этой истории.  
\- Ну, ты подходишь, толкаешь какую-то заумную ерунду и сваливаешь.  
\- Пару раз.  
\- О, но знаешь, если он напишет на тебя заявление как на сумасшедшего сталкера, я буду свидетельствовать против тебя.  
Сонёль фыркает, шутливо пихая друга в бок. А пока Мёнсу начинает говорить о какой-то своей новой манге, которую он читал вчера ночью вместо подготовки к контрольной, Сонёль думает, что, наверное, в следующий раз стоит попытаться поговорить с Сонджоном о чём-нибудь отвлечённом от литературы – хватит с него ночей в попытках разобрать почерк Дону-хёна – и, возможно, попытаться как-то намекнуть Сонджону, что он ему нравится.

~

Следующая их встреча случается для Сонёля совершенно неожиданно. Он шагает мимо одного из буфетов в приподнятом настроении, потому что хоть Мёнсу и пробил сегодня универ из-за какого-то там аниме-феста, отчего Сонёлю на всех парах было куда скучнее обычного, дома его ждёт диск с новой игрой по «Звёздным войнам», а значит, его сегодняшняя ночь будет очень увлекательной. Конечно, Сонёлю немного тоскливо, что он уже пару дней не видел Сонджона, но его душу греет, что в их последнюю почтивстречу они весь длинный перерыв переглядывались в универской столовой: Сонёль чуть ли не впервые посматривал (пялился, как заявил потом Мёнсу) на Сонджона не из-за баллистики, а в открытую, и он постоянно видел, что Сонджон тоже поглядывает на него поверх голов вечно окружающих его девчонок, по крайней мере, Сонёлю хочется в это верить. И хотя сидящий рядом Мёнсу и смеялся над ним почти всё это время, несмотря на то, что Сонёль предупреждающе пинал его под столом, он тоже сказал, что видел, что Сонджон на него смотрел. Сонёлю вообще нравится смотреть на Сонджона, а если на него смотрят в ответ, это становится совсем приятным. Вот и сейчас Сонёль не проходит мимо буфета именно потому, что просто бросил туда взгляд и увидел там Сонджона. Сонджон сидит один, с какой-то книжкой на столе, и Сонёль не видит ни единой причины не подойти к нему и не перекинуться хотя бы парой слов.  
\- Привет, – Сонёль подсаживается к Сонджону и тут же расплывается в улыбке, потому что Сонджон очень милый, когда сосредоточенно что-то читает, и вообще рядом с ним Сонёль не может не улыбаться.  
\- Сонёль-сонбэ, твои стихи и все эти литературные истории – это правда очень мило и здорово, но сейчас мне не до них, прости, - без приветствий и даже не оторвав взгляда от книги, говорит Сонджон то, что Сонёль уж точно не ожидал услышать. – Но я буду благодарен, если ты поможешь мне с матаном. Наш лектор пропускает почти все пары, а семинарист просто только и делает, что орёт, какие мы тупые, и эти двое решили в конце недели устроить нам контрольную, и грозятся не допустить до экзамена тех, кто её завалит, а у меня просто голова разрывается, когда я пытаюсь понять всё это сам.  
\- У тебя есть матан?.. – настороженно спрашивает Сонёль. Здесь что-то не так. Он ведь помнит, что Дону-хён говорил, что у него в универе в принципе никогда не было ничего связанного с математикой, а он тоже с филологии.  
\- Конечно, есть, сонбэ! – Сонджон даже всё-таки поднимает взгляд, отчего Сонёлю уже становится совсем не по себе. – Я на астрофизика учусь, а не на какого-нибудь лингвиста!  
Маленькая копия Мёнсу в голове Сонёля падает на пол в приступе истерического смеха.

Помочь Сонёль соглашается на автомате. На автомате идёт за Сонджоном в библиотеку, да и объясняя те формулы, на которые указывает Сонджон, он думает совсем не о том.  
Сонёль не понимает, как он может быть таким идиотом. Почему он решил, что Сонджон на филологическом, хотя для этого, если подумать, и не было никаких оснований, почему даже не решился переспросить Сонджона, когда в первый раз не услышал, где он учится. И, получается, он зря потратил время – и своё, и Сонджона – на этих Шекспира и рыцарские романы, о которых он столько прочёл, ведь Сонджону это не то что может быть не нужно, это ему, наверное, даже совсем не интересно. А Сонджон, бедный, просто не мог позволить себе послать старшекурсника. Чёрт, да прав был Мёнсу – Сонёль вёл себя, как сумасшедший сталкер. И как после этого он сможет смотреть на Сонджона? Наверное, после того, как они закончат сейчас, он и вовсе не осмелится даже показаться ему на глаза.  
\- Сонёль, - Сонёль вдруг чувствует прикосновение к своей руке и, прерываясь где-то на половине слова из объяснения теоремы Ньютона – Лейбница, неуверенно поднимает на Сонджона взгляд. – Я ведь, кстати, прочёл ту книгу, которую ты мне дал, Шекспира. Там правда красивые сонеты, но, если честно… В твоём исполнении они понравились мне больше. Так что, когда я сдам эту контрольную… Может быть, ты почитаешь мне ещё? Хочешь – Шекспира, хочешь – Дон Кихота, хочешь – баллистику… Я тебя часто с учебником по ней в столовой видел, похоже, она тебе нравится, так что…  
Сонджон продолжает водить кончиками пальцев по руке Сонёля, и, Сонёль, конечно, допускает, что это ему только кажется, но, похоже, щёки его порозовели. А Сонёль просто в тысячный раз бесконечно им очарован, что и взгляда не оторвать. Несмело он берёт Сонджона за руку, потому что не успевает, да и не хочет противиться этому вдруг возникшему желанию, а Сонджон не только не сопротивляется, но и начинает улыбаться. И, конечно же, Сонёль согласен – и почитать, и вообще на всё, что Сонджону угодно.  
А с улыбкой продолжая объяснения, Сонёль думает, что он, конечно, не хочет загадывать наперёд, но, похоже, Шекспир и рыцарские романы работают не только с филологами.


End file.
